


From the snow to the hearth

by oubastet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route spoilers, Husbands in love, M/M, a few years after end of game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Byleth is delighted to spend time away from the monastery with his husband, his beloved king of Faerghus.Little day by day dimileth stories.





	1. your hearth

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD og mym god oh my god oHHH MY GOD I LOVE DIMITRI SM I'M GONNA PASS OUT
> 
> [revs my engines] okay i'm excruciatingly enamored with dimitri and obvs byleth and i'm still MAD AS HELL we cant be bi so i guess we as a collective have to FIX THAT SO HERE IS MY FIRST OF PROBABLY MANY DIMILETH FICS i hope you enjoy it 'cause i just wanna write them beiNG DISGUSTINGLY IN LOVE BABEEYYYYY
> 
> idk how many chapters this will be i'm just gonna let my gay brain take the wheel

The winters of Faerghus were cold, colder than Byleth was ever used to. Taking up the position of archbishop allowed him the climate that came from living in Garreg Mach Monastery in the middle of Fodlan, which was a pleasant mix of seasons. But now here he was, traveling through the snow to spend time in Faerghus for a sort of “vacation” as Seteth put it. Spend some time with your husband away from the confines of your duties, he said.

Being wed to the King of the holy Kingdom of Faerghus was sometimes difficult, as they had their respective posts. They met far too often despite that, together more often than not. The difficulty arose in DImitri needing to travel to the monastery and back, since Byleth was often tied down to his work. He would be staying with Dimitri for an entire month, and while Byleth felt the itch of his responsibility already, it would be nice to spend some time away.

He had been in the capital before, but now that it was revitalized and in its winter prime, it practically glimmered with the snow and lights. People crowded the streets despite the light snowfall, bundled in their coats with their wares and purses. Byleth stared around, his escorts politely waiting for him as he gazed around in awe. People came up to him, knowing full well who he was, grasping his hands and asking for his blessing. Of course he gave it, marveling at the smiles of the people and their generosity. Years after the conflict that had torn the land in every which way, it really felt like the kingdom was healing.

A commotion came from down the street, and Byleth turned. The royal guard of the king was making their way towards him, all smiles. Byleth knew a few of them by name, but as he was their archbishop, they knew who he was moreso. A tall woman, her face hidden by her helmet held her hand out, voice pleasant.

“Your Grace, it is an honor to welcome you to the capital. His majesty is busy at the moment, so he bid us to greet you.” She explained, glancing at the Seiros guard behind Byleth.

Nodding Byeth took the hand, giving a nod to his guard. They were to make their way back to the monastery, and the royal guard was to travel with Byleth back home once the month was finished.

“Is Ingrid not with you?” Byleth asked, looking at each of the guard. The woman who initially addressed him shook her head. She is actually why his majesty is busy. I made it out to be an argument pertaining to the royal stables, but it seemed Ingrid was winning.”

Chuckling, Byleth took heart to how well they seemed to be getting on even now, letting himself be led to the main building. He let his eyes fall everywhere, gave little waves to passersby and smiled. After the war, he found smiling became more natural. He used to be called expressionless and distant, but it seemed some things had fallen into place and his emotions came more freely. Dimitri always noticed, he always did.

The royal palace or whatever they called it in Faerghus, wasn’t anything grand. Much of it had been destroyed in the battles waged here years ago, and Dimitri had wanted the rest of the city to have priority in repairs. There was still work to be done, but most of the capital was on the mend. 

Byleth was greeted at the front gates warmly, and entering it he was met with a warm hearth and drink after his cold city stroll. He was taken further in to wait, being offered a room that was far too clean. He discarded his heavy robe and bags but didn’t unpack, knowing they would end up in the royal chambers eventually anyway.

Leaving the room he went walking, wanting to see the state of things in the king’s home. Fires were crackling in every available fireplace, providing warmth to every hall. Servants and nobles walked this way and that, giving Byleth respectful greetings before hurrying to their business. They would all want to talk his ear off, but Byleth supposed people needed to go about their own things first.

Finally, he could hear that voice. That gentle voice, a little rough on the edges from the five years spent fighting without regard to his own life or others. The man who had become such a gentle and noble king that few could compare to.

Peeking through the open doorway, Byleth spied Dimitri, sitting at a long table with only a young woman for company. He looked somewhat miffed, like he had lost an argument, which is probably what had happened. Ingrid, dressed in half armor, sood to his side, a triumphant smirk upon her lips. When Byleth stepped in, the heel of his boot clicking a little too loudly on the stone, both of them turned with wide eyes.

Ingrid’s eyes lit up and she smiled, beckoning the archbishop over with a little wave. Dimitri’s gaze softened considerably, and his face took on one of absolute adoration. Byleth noticed the change, feeling a warm hum in his chest as he walked over. Standing beside Dimitri, he put a hand on the king’s shoulder, the emerald ring on his finger faintly sparkling in the light. Instantly DImitri reached to cover Byleth’s hand with one of his own, squeezing it a little bit.

“Your grace, we weren’t expecting you until this evening. Though I suppose it is far better to travel during daylight in weather such as this.” Ingrid said, unfazed by the display of affection. She was as polite as always, even after the numerous times Byleth insisted she call her by his name. 

“Yes, I’m glad you’re safe. Welcome to the capital, your grace.” Dimitri said, in an almost teasing tone, letting out a little chuckle.

Letting out a little sigh, Byleth frowned slightly. “You are the ones who told me when I should travel, and I took the suggestions into account. Would you rather I have come later?” He glanced at Dimitri coyly, to which the king coughed at.

“N-no, I’m happy you are here, of course! Now, I’m sure you are hungry after your travels. I’m told you were given tea once you arrived?” Dimitri stood up, still holding onto Byleth’s hand, unable to be apart. Byleth nodded, but felt hunger begin to poke at his stomach. He had last eaten this morning after leaving the inn his group had stayed at before their final leg to the capital.

“A hot meal would be most welcome.”

Ingrid left them, seeming ready to roll her eyes at their attempts to lay low on their affections. Dimitri’s hand resting on Byleth’s lower back as he led him through the halls, the little whispers and glances. It was like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

They now sat at a small table, coated in all manner of foods fresh out of the ovens and fires, steaming in the cooler air. Byleth dug in, piling his plate with whatever looked good. It took a minute for Dimitri to follow suit, as he simply stared at him with a somewhat distracted smile on his face. Byleth paused with a fork to his mouth, smiling softly.

“What is it?” He asked, resuming his eating. Dimitri shook his head, taking up his own utensil.

“Oh, I’m just… happy to see you. And you have such an appetite, I’ve only seen you eat this much at victory celebrations.” The king explained, expression bright.

Byleth hummed, chalking some of these surplus emotions and habits up to settling into his body with Sothis. It had taken some time to get used to, but he felt himself becoming his own person. Now he looked at Dimitri, staring at him intently. His hair was the same length as 5 years ago, probably since Byleth had said it had been a nice length, but it was tied back into a small ponytail. The black eyepatch was the same, yet now it looked sturdier and more fitting, a lion embroidered in black thread to make it less conspicuous. He still wore the fur cape about his shoulders but forgo the armor for more comfortable clothes, yet still in black.

Dimitri took note of the gaze fixed on him, eye widening nervously. “Is there… something on my face?” He mumbled, reaching for a napkin.

Byleth shook his head. “No, nothing of the sort. I just missed you.” He said without a drop of shame, watching Dimitri’s cheeks go red.

“And I you, my beloved. I’m delighted you'll be staying here for so long, and not due to the church. It may be early winter, but would you take a ride with me tomorrow?” He smiled wider as Byleth nodded. “Mayhaps we can get you a coat more suited to Faerghus, as well. The church dresses you nicely, but I feel even what you wore here isn’t entirely suitable.”

“Can it be blue?” 

“Ha ha, such a simple request, your grace. Is there any reason?”

Byleth tilted his head, glancing at all of the blue adorning the room. “You’re the King of Faerghus, which adorns your people in blue. I’m your husband, it’s only fair.”

His chest felt light as Dimitri laughed, the red deepening on his features. “Of course! What was I thinking, even asking such a question. You may have all the blue you want.”

Beaming, Byleth went back to finishing his meal. They ate quietly but while talking, telling news of the Kingdom or of the church. Once they were done the table was cleared and they walked among the halls. Byleth stuck himself to Dimitri’s side, the other man’s arm around his shoulder with that heavy cloak warming them both.

Entering the royal chambers, which were spacious enough to hold two of Byleth’s already large guest bedroom, Dimitri discarded the cloak and some of his stuffier noble clothing. Byleth dashed off, coming back with his luggage and coat, dropping them onto Dimitri’s floor. 

Falling into a large chair, Dimitri let out a long, heavy sigh. “Ah… quiet. Please, make yourself comfortable.” Byleth did so, settling into the space beside Dimitri on the chair. Dimitri brought a heavy blanket over their laps, putting on arm around Byleth and leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder. He sighed again, but contentedly.

Byleth reached up, brushing some hair away from his husband’s face. “You seem tired.”

Chuckling, Dimitri barely moved. “Being a king means I will always feel some margin of exhausted. Rebuilding and running a kingdom requires much of my time.”

Knowing that to be true, Byleth still felt worry pull at him. Seeing the bags under Dimitri’s eye made him want to take some of the responsibility from his shoulders, but there was no way he could. He could never be the other king of Faerghus, being the archbishop himself and having different views on things. The least he could do was be Dimitri’s husband, supportive and always by his side. 

Byleth leaned closer to Dimitri, closing his eyes and breathing in. He smelled smoke from the hearth, heard the crackle and pop of the wood. He felt Dimitri’s heartbeat, slowed in relaxation but still very aware of the person next to him.

Dimitri bundled them up closer together, the blanket warm and their closeness comfortable. Byleth felt a hand tilt his chin up, and then Dimitri was kissing him. Slow, affectionate, and so very warm. They parted then, their noses brushing together softly.

“Ever I ever told you how thankful I am? For you to stay here by my side?” Dimitri asked, eyes far away, thinking of his darker times alone. Byleth simply smiled, cupping the side of Dimtri’s face and rubbing a thumb along his cheek.

“You don’t have to. I will be here for you, always, Dimitri.” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together, feeling Dimitri’s hair tickle his face. He felt his lover give a breathy laugh, pulling the blanket ever tighter about their shoulders.

“My beloved… You are amazing as ever.” He said, with all the confidence of a man so terribly in love nothing could make him think differently.


	2. company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the snow and in the warmth of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have other dimileth fics in the works now, i'm a monster and i create content

Waking in a bed tangled up with someone else was Byleth’s ideal. As he was usually alone in Garreg Mach, he greeted the morning by himself, slowly and painstakingly getting out of his too large bed. Here, in the capital city, he opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of the Kingdom’s king.

Gaze lingering over every little feature, Byleth watched and watched. Dimitri looked soft with sleep, wrinkles that usually hardened his features now vanished from his face. Once the day went on they would probably return, though it was only because he thought far too much about everything. Byleth moved some hair away from Dimitri’s face, smiling when the other man moved a little closer.

The hearth had gone quiet, though a fw orange coals still glimmered in the pile of ash. Byleth was half tempted to get it started again, but decided being together under the thick fur blanket was far more comfortable. Shuffling down, he curled up against Dimimtri’s chest, underneath his chin, putting one of Dimitri’s arms back around his waist. Dimitri let out a grumble, but sleepily obliged, his arm tightening around Byleth and pulling him close. His eyes opened then, bleary and tired.

“My beloved,... you are awake?” He said, words jumbled. It made Byleth chuckle softly, pressing a small kiss to the man’s chin in response. “Only just now. It’s still early.”

“We must get up then… I cannot lay in bed all day, as much as it sounds absolutely tempting.” Groaned Dimitri, going to bury his face in the crook of Byleth’s neck. Byleth felt his body squeeze against Dimitri’s, body thrumming with contentment. Being apart from his husband always felt like a bad memory in moments like this, when he could feel him so close and listen to his heartbeat.

“You promised to join me on a ride this morning… Does my offer still interest you?” Asked Dimitri, suddenly leaning up on an elbow, gazing at Byleth. The scar over his injured eye made the blue color there somewhat hazy, but it still seemed to pierce through Byleth the same as any other. Nodding, the archbishop finally peeled himself away from the bed. He pulled on a thick robe to cover his bare shoulders, shivering a bit as he went to the fire and turned over the coals with the iron poker. It crackled and popped, and Byleth stacked some smaller kindling on to get it going. He turned, seeing Dimitri watching him with a fond gaze. Smiling, Byleth walked back over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Who was the one who said we should get out of bed?” He teased, raising an eyebrow as Dimitri fell on his back into the blankets, an arm covering his face with a smile beneath.

“Ah, pardon me, I was just… thinking about how lucky I am. That you love me.” 

“You say that far too often. Just last night you were telling me similar words of thanks.”

“Am I not allowed to say so?”

Byleth didn’t retort back, only sighing in borderline exasperation. He leaned over, placing a kiss to Dimitri’s lips. The king suddenly put an arm behind Byleth’s neck, pulling him closer to kiss more deeply. Giving him a playful smack against his chest, Byleth pulled them apart. He grinned, stradling Dimitri’s hips and looking down at him with rosy cheeks. “What sort of riding did you have in mind, hmm?”

Putting his hands on his lover’s hips, Dimitri smiled right back. “The innocent kind.”

====

Fixing the heavy cloak about his shoulders and wrapping it more securely about him, Byleth breathed in. The cloth smelled of Dimitri, having been taken from his own armoire since his own new garb was in progress. He had asked for something similar to Dimitri’s own heavy cloak anyway, fur lining the shoulders to keep his neck warm.

A soreness suddenly erupted from his hips, and he adjusted his posture on his horse. After a… busy morning, they had decided to go out through the wood paths on horseback. It had snowed again overnight, so the sparkling fresh snow gave the look of a whole different place. He narrowed his eyes at Dimitri ahead of him, lamenting over the man’s strength. Often times it made him swoon, but now he was currently paying the price for it. Dimitri noticed the looks, feeling an icy stare on his back, and stalled his horse so Byleth could catch up to him. He seemed apologetic, shoulders slumped so he seemed less tall.

“I’m… sorry if I was too eager this morning. It has been quite some time since I had you to myself.” He mumbled, scratching at his chin. His hair sat up in a ponytail again, giving Byleth a clear view of his face. He was bundled up in a coat, a thick scarf around his neck to ward off the cold instead of a cloak.

“I’m not saying I didn't enjoy it, but you sometimes forget your strength in the throws of passion.” Byleth said dramatically to which he say Dimitri wilt even further.

A few other exchanged with more apologies mixed in, and then they were trotting through the snow laden trees, enjoying the brisk cold and each other’s company. They came up beside a river, frozen solid, and Byleth stopped.

“Do you suppose ppl ice fish along the river?” He asked, almost tempted to waltz right over and cut a hole into the ice himself. Dimitri shook his head, pointing to the turbulent waters seemingly frozen in time. “This place is far from ideal. Cutting it would be difficult when it’s like this. I’m sure there are those willing if desperation calls for it.”

He paused, expression seeming more melancholy. “The weather is something I cannot change, but I wish to make other’s lives easier in times such as this.”

The continued on, seeing the sky turn a bit dark and spurring their horses back towards the stables. It was one thing to get caught in a light flurry of snow and another to end up trying to avoid a whiteout; so best to take precautions no matter what. It had begun to snow too much by the time they were back, and Byleth shivered even with the heavy clothes keeping him warm. Dimitri was instantly there behind him with a blanket, wrapping them both up in it but making walking more difficult. Not that they cared of course, laughing as they stumbled through the halls to get warm by the fire with a hot meal.

Ending up in a cozy little room by the library, Byleth hurried to the hearth, kneeling down and putting his hands up to the flames. Dimitri left for a moment, bringing back a tray of cocoa and tea, a put holding soup in the middle with wooden bowls to the side. Byleth was grateful for the soup, but frowned at the absence of more seasoning. It was comfort food that much as true, but living in the monastery among people from all walks of life had spoiled his tongue. He made a note to send a generous gift of spices to the cooks here the upcoming winter holiday.

Curled up together on the floor away from prying eyes, Dimitri and Byleth sat close, their mugs and bowls empty and their bodies warm. Talking softly with the occasional passionate kiss or just the prolonged silence of enjoyed company. There was suddenly a knock at the door and they turned, seeing a few familiar faces. Sylvain, Felix, Ashe, Ingrid and Dedue were all standing there, seemingly nervous to disturb their quiet moment.

Smiling at the sight of his old students, Byleth still didn't move, far too comfortable in Dimitri’s hold. “I’m glad to see you all well. Please, come in, Dimitri won’t bite.”

“He has bitten before.” Felix grumbled, entering the room first, Sylvain close on his heels with an exasperated look. “Felix, you really shouldn’t talk that way around the archbishop’s husband, y’know.”

Ingrid came in with Dedue, hand on her hips as she chastised Felix on his words. “What Sylvain means is that you shouldn’t talk that way around the king and the archbishop.”

Ashe joined them in the room, carrying another tray with more tea, hot and bringin the calming scent of earl grey into the room. Byleth chuckled, finally pulling himself free from Dimitri. He stood walking over and giving everyone who appreciated it a hug. Dedue seemed hesitant but gave in after a moment.

“Dimitri has been in much better spirits it seems since your arrival, your grace. Thank you for coming.” The man of Duscur gave a little bow and Byleth urged him to stand straighter, not needing that with someone he was so familiar with. Turning to Felix and Ashe, Byleth grasped their hands and grinned far too broadly.

“My apologies for not being able to attend the ceremony, it was a busy time you see. I hope the flowers I sent were enough.” He watched Ashe blush and look down, fiddling with his hands while Felix simply let out a huff with rosy cheeks.

“Th-they were beautiful, don’t worry about it! Thank you, professor!” Ashe said, beaming. “We only really invited you and our old classmates, though Caspar wasn’t able to make it either.” Felix shrugged his shoulders as he folded his arms, gaze averted out of embarrassment, that Byleth could tell.

Everyone found a seat, chatting amicably about this and that. It was nice to spend downtime together as they once did, and the night dragged on until the candles were almost down to the end. Byleth felt the exhaustion of the day begin to catch up to him, rubbing at his eyes despite the effort to keep talking. He felt Dimiti’s hand on his shoulder give a little squeeze and he cleared his throat to grab the room’s attention.

“His grace has had a busy day, I think it’s time we all retire.” Said Dimitri softly, watching everyone nod in agreement.

“How long are you staying, Professor?” Sylvain asked, shouldering his jacket. Dedue interjected, clearing the tea away onto the tray with the help of Ashe. “His grace will be here for the remainder of the month. We will have plenty of opportunities to meet.” He turned to DImitri bowing his head respectfully. “Please enjoy the rest of your evening, my friends.”

The man ushered his companions out the door, all of them giving a wave or a good night until the room was quiet once again. Byleth let out a long content sigh. “It has been ages since all of us were together. Where are the others?”

Dimitri stood, offering a hand to help Byleth to his feet. “Their own business, not all can be in the capital at the same time. I’m sure once they hear of your presence they’ll make their way to your side.” He explained, arm about Byleth’s shoulder as they walked through the hallway to their room. Frowning, Byleth put a hand to his chin. “I don’t want them skipping out of their duties just to see me. It’s very unbefitting.”

Dimitri laughed, saying nothing as they approached a familiar door. The fire was warm and had been burning since the sun had set it seemed, so the room was enveloped in that cozy heat. Byleth went back to the fire, watching over his shoulder as DImitri undressed. He saw the scars going down his back, cascading along his shoulders, criss-crossing his arms. Eyes softening, Byleth let out a breath he had been holding in. He did not know the full extent of those scars, would never ask for the stories unless it was given, and was ok with that. Dimitri was healing now, in both mind and body. That was enough until he was ready to speak about it. That aside, Byleth took great happiness in watching those muscles along Dimitri’s shoulder blades as he pulled on a new shirt, which bunched a bit tightly around his muscles. Tapping a finger on his lips, the archbishop felt a hazy heat grow inside him, but shoved it down. There would be plenty of time for that another night, as he was still sore from this morning.

Turning around, Dimitri beckoned him closer. “Beloved, come to bed. You looked exhausted before.” Byleth sighed; he loved to be called that.

Stretching as he stood, Byleth got on a clean shirt and pants, curling into bed next to Dimitri, who bundled him up tightly in his arms. Smiling into the embrace, Byleth felt a swell of satisfaction. He was quite tired and knew sleep would come for him soon, but he wanted to bask in this for a moment before then.

“You’re so warm.” He murmured while lacing his arms around his husband, clinging to him. He felt Dimitri’s breath sigh across his hair with a small chuckle, then felt the man’s nose nuzzle against his head. “And you tend to run cold.”

Byleth closed his eyes. “That’s what I have you for.”

Dimitri laughed a bit louder. “Surely you didn’t marry me just for this?”

Wriggling in the larger man’s arms, Byleth gave him a kiss, slow and sweet which Dimitri returned in kind. “I married you for a myriad of reasons.” He said softly, the words overflowing with affection as he stared at Dimitri’s gentle smile. Then they lay together, legs tangled and arms tight around each other, and Byleth slept so soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjdfbghfggdhdshgh i couldn't write the swexy this time mayhaps i will do it soon
> 
> also i fucking died at writing the last part GOD I WISH THAT WERE ME


	3. blue and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth loves his king and his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehoohoo i actually updated this...  
started this back during our most previous winter when we got a BIG snowfall and i stared out the window all day enthralled with how beautiful and blue everything was. it really pummeled my neighborhood but it was incredible

This morning Byleth woke up alone.

It wasn’t uncommon, his husband being the king and all. Sometimes he just had something more important to do than lay in bed. Byleth pressed a hand to the spot next to him and felt that it was still warm. Dimitri must have left not too long ago, probably a bit reluctant to leave their cozy nest.

Sitting up, Byleth yawned and stretched. He looked out the window and saw snow piling up on the outside. The storm must have endured through the night. He got out of bed and leaned on the windowsill, watching the large flakes fall slowly, slowly down onto the castle and streets below. Lights from houses glowed in the blue-tinted light and Byleth felt a sense of comfort at the sight.

Everything everywhere looked… blue. The sky was the color of water on a cold winter’s day and the air itself glowed in that pale light. When it snows like this, despite the danger of too much on trees and streets, it has a serene calm that makes you want to keep looking and ingrain it into your memory.

Byleth breathed on the glass and made it fog up. He drew on it with a finger, ruining the beauty of its stained glass with pictures of dragons and knights and lions. He turned away with a nod, finished with his work. Going over to the fireplace, which was already warm thanks to Dimitri, he poked around at the coals and admired their brightness. It was a stark color against the faded hues in the room and Byleth felt his eyes begin to feel tired again. 

Another yawn. Then a knock on the door.

Quickly grabbing a cloak and smiling when he noticed it was Dimitri’s own, Byleth padded over to the door with cold feet. Opening it, his eyes lit up at the sight of Ashe and Sylvain. They smiled at him until Ashe’s face turned a little red at Byleth’s unkempt look.

“Oh! P-Professor, aren’t you cold?” He stammered and Byleth wrapped the cloak a bit tighter around himself. “No, this is warm enough.”

“At least put on some slippers or shoes!”

“I don’t own any slippers.”

Sighing, Ashe’s shoulders slouched. “We’ll… just have to get you some, then.”

Beaming, Byleth appreciated his friend’s concern. He felt a little wistful that they all liked to call him “Professor” when out of more public eye. Sylvain broke the somewhat awkward moment by clearing his throat and peering into the current mess that was the King’s room.

“While I’m sure you just woke up, how about we grab something to eat? The cooks are falling all over themselves after you mentioned the food was bland.”

Frowning, Byleth gave an apologetic hum. “It was no insult to them. I’m simply used to variety I guess.”

Laughing, Sylvain couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “I must agree, Professor. The monastery spoiled my palette. Ignrid thinks about it a little too often, I think.”

Byleth chuckled and turned back to get dressed. The other two left him to change in privacy, knowing he knew his way towards the dining hall. Byleth tossed aside his normal Archbishop attire for something warmer. Dimitri had left some new clothes out for him that were lined with furs and knitted with a cozy feel to them. He still donned Dimitri’s cloak, feeling a little air of contentment that it was left for him.

Rejoining his friends who had actually waited in the hall, Byleth could smell the kitchen from this far away. They shouldn’t get too eager to please him but after his last comment, it was kind of charming how much they wished to impress him. Entering the hall, he was greeted by people he didn’t know; all of whom gave broad smiles, sweet words and obviously attempting to get into his good graces. Seated in a little group at a smaller table were the Blue Lions, chattering amongst themselves. Byleth joined them immediately while ignoring other invitations to sit with him, brightening when he saw other familiar faces.

Ashe took the empty spot beside Felix and Sylvain offered the seat at the head of their table. The hall was reminiscent of Garreg Mach and Ingrid explained that they didn’t like to seperate who they dined with, aside from the separate tables. Dimitri had his own private room of course but he usually ate here with everyone else.

“Your grace, it’s practically noon.” Mercedes chastised politely, smiling as she watched Byleth cover his plate with food. “It’s wonderful to see you again! I was already on my way here when I heard you were staying.”

Grinning back, Byleth had a feeling Dimitri had let the entire group know their professor would be staying. They all probably dropped whatever plans they had to meet up again, especially when their unconditional love for Byleth was added to the mix.

Unceremoniously shoving food into his mouth, Byleth was pleased to find a bit more flavor in the food. It was much tastier. But he didn’t say anything, too famished to say anything. Only until he was full did he finally lean back a bit and get into the conversations happening at the table.

His Blue Lions chatted amicably, with a smart remark from Felix intertwined every now and then. Sometimes Byleth just liked to listen to them talk, especially since some things had been somewhat strained during the war with the Empire. They had many times since then to sit down and have a pleasant conversation but Byleth always relished it. These days they had fought for were peaceful and Byleth would see to it that they continued.

Some people in the hall suddenly stood respectfully and Byleth looked to where they were all looking. Dimitri stood there, a few of his advisors behind him. He seemed exhausted despite it barely being past noon and once his eye met Byleth’s some of that tiredness dripped away. Smiling and making his way over, Dimitri raised a hand to let everyone relax and looked around him.

“I’m surprised any of you were able to wake Byleth. I’m curious how.” He laughed softly, making Byleth raise an eyebrow silently.

“Oh, he was already awake, your highness! Is he really that bad of an early riser?” Ashe laughed, sitting back down next to Felix.

Putting a hand to his chin and mulling it over somewhat dramatically, Dimitri finally turned back to Byleth who stared at him intently.

“I’d say he is. It’s impossible to get him up in this weather, when all he would rather do is be wrapped in furs in front of the hearth.”

“I’ve been here many times but it’s still… cold.” Defended Byleth, stabbing his fork into a soft cut of potato. He ate silently as his Blue Lions laughed.

After breakfast Dimitri was called away elsewhere and Byleth’s friends were all unfortunately occupied for the time being. So he was to spend his afternoon alone. Not that Byleth minded, though, the castle was given explicit instructions not to harry him for this or that. Byleth didn’t mind some of the attention and he liked helping people but when they needed… silly things of him as the Archbishop he would get exhausted by it all.

After all, the fresh snow made him want to meander about the castle walls, high up and overlooking the city. He liked this city, saw its ages and ages of prolonged use in the stonework. It seemed… more alive despite the heavy snows. The people here were used to it, having grown into the climate through generations or the simple adaptability of humans.

Looking up into the blue clouds Byleth caught a snowflake in a gloved hand. It rested there for a few moments, the cold outside leather keeping it from melting instantly. So Byleth took off his glove, letting other flakes fall slowly atop his open palm. His warmth made them vanish before his eyes and he marveled about how fleeting this beauty was.

His footsteps were already becoming softer behind him, the once jagged edges of his footprint being covered by soft snow. Byleth put his glove in a pocket and took the other one off, reaching down into the snow to grab a handful. Cold, very cold… But so beautiful.

“You know those gloves are to keep your hands from getting cold.”

A voice broke through Byleth’s thoughts but it didn’t startle him. He didn’t turn to see who it was, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. Dimitri came up beside him and took Byleth’s hands, already getting pink from the cold. The king frowned and bundled those hands tightly in his own while Byleth’s only response was to get as close as possible and bundle himself into Dimitri’s cloak.

“Byleth… I had these gloves delivered for you and you aren’t even wearing them.” Dimitri sighed, though there was nothing but fondness in his voice. Chuckling, Byleth shrugged his shoulders. “If I wore them then you wouldn’t do this.” He raised their joined hands and grinned.

After a quiet moment Dimitri let out a laugh and Byleth marveled at how bright he looked. It warmed his heart considerable more than those gloves ever could. They stood together for a few minutes, looking over the snow covered city.

“You know…” Byleth started and Dimitri’s gaze went down to him. “I always thought snow was only beautiful afterwards. Snow is cold and difficult. In my travels it was always… an obstacle.”

“It still is. We make sure the streets are clear, don’t let the snow pile up more than it needs to for it to be safe.” Pointed out Dimitri and Byleth followed his eye to a horse drawn sleigh with a plow on it going along the road below. Faerghus was certainly efficient in its snow removal but that was after years of trial and error.

“Yes, of course. But I’ve never had the chance to see snow when it is like this.” Byleth looked up into the sky, watching the deepness of the clouds so that it looked like it was one with the sky. The sunlight that couldn’t get through but still brought an unexplainable color to it; a mixture of blue and purple all fighting to glimmer and soak the air in their color. Byleth had been in awe ever since he had first taken the time to look.

Dimitri smiled and rested his head on Byleth’s, breathing in comfortably. “I’m glad you find beauty in it. This has always been my home and I would not change the skies I look upon for anything.”

“I can’t tell what I like most of it.” Mused Byleth, feeling Dimitri’s breath tickle the hair by his ear. “Besides seeing it with you, that is.”

He dared to say something so sweetly, knowing it would make Dimitri freeze up in shock. That the king did, his arms tightening around Byleth in a cozy but firm embrace.

“I say the same of you…” Dimitri said quietly and Byleth could feel his mouth turn in a smile. The snow continued to fall around them, softly and slowly, voices from the city rising up to their ears. Byleth heard laughter and kind voices, dogs barking and the snort of horses. Saw his breath puff into the sky and drift away.

Turning in Dimitri’s grasp, Byleth hugged him around the middle and the other man hugged right back. He tried to be gentle with his monstrous strength which always amused Byleth.

“Dimitri?”

“Hmm?”

“I sometimes wish to stay like this forever.”

A little hum of agreement left Dimitri’s lips and he pressed their foreheads together. Byleth closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and gentle touch.

“I daydream of such things, beloved.”

“Dimitri?”

The man looked down and Byleth lost himself in that one blue eye; so blue and full of warmth no cloak or patch of sunlight could compare to. It made his heart feel impossibly full and the overflowing love threatened to consume him. But instead he simply smiled, receiving one in turn, and brought his lips to the one he loved so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos + comments !! i love them they make me so happy !!!


End file.
